


DRESS

by nightxshade



Series: VICTIMS OF LOVE [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Matchmaking, Modern AU, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Astrals, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Uncle Ardyn Izunia, no magic, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightxshade/pseuds/nightxshade
Summary: 'Was this how he died? Falling into a heap on his uncle’s studio floor, because his best friend placed the faintest of accidental kisses onto the palm of his hand? He started to break out in cold sweat and his knees felt weak. Oh, gods…'a.k.a the one where Ardyn is a bored, matchmaking menace and Prompto discovers that he is not the worst impromptu-model of all times. Noctis dies of heart failure.a.k.a the modern!AU where the Lucis Caelums own the most profitable company on Eos, Regis is an overworked CEO, Ardyn his very annoying fashion designer of a half-brother, Noctis just wants to sleep and hang out with Prompto and all the bodyguards are just bloody done with everything.





	DRESS

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, another snippet from the "CEO AU" which now goes under the series name of VICTIMS OF LOVE, because Buck-Tick is a must when I'm writing these, and so I'll very well name any and all of these stories after Buck-Tick albums and/or songs.
> 
> This one-shot was inspired by [this outfit](http://amiyade.tumblr.com/post/80094319391/strangeforeignbeauty-andreas-lindquist-filmed) and [this one](http://amiyade.tumblr.com/post/180723181016/swissbuddy-nick-rae-by-jean-baptiste-mondino) and [amiyade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amiyade/pseuds/amiyade), because we obviously cannot just stop making up shit for new FFXV AUs whenever we talk...  
> Also huge thanks to her for beta-reading my shit, forever...♥
> 
> You can listen to the B-T song: [DRESS](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_B0mgwZ4Xo) if you want to. Have fun reading!

‘Noct, are you sure we should be here…?’ Prompto whined as they strolled right past the reception. Noctis only nodded at the woman there, as if he owned the place. Which he definitely did not. He learned very early on that people would assume you belonged places when you seemed confident enough. In this case, it helped that most of the staff actually knew who he was.

‘Prompto, chill. We are not in high school anymore, nobody’s gonna scold us for skipping class.’

‘Well, technically it’s only you skipping, buddy…and Ignis definitely would…but I meant, maybe we shouldn’t poke around your uncle’s HQ…’

‘Nah, its fine, he doesn’t mind…’

‘…okay, but why come here? We could have stayed at your flat and played games, order a pizza…? Or we could have gone to the arcade or something, if you didn’t feel like going to your lecture.’

Which Noctis really didn’t feel like, ever. Studying for taking over a business he did not _want_ gave very little motivation. Today though, he skipped for a very different and very blond reason, but no-one had to know that.

‘Yeah, no way. Those are too obvious. Ignis would definitely find us there…or if not, he would send Gladio to hunt us down,’ Noct’s whole body shuddered. ‘Nobody would think to search for me here.’

‘Why?’

Noctis shrugged, leading them into a waiting room of sorts. It was way too lavish for one, but the general layout would indicate one should definitely sit down and wait to be called.

‘Do you have a tiff with your uncle or something?’

‘What? No. I like my uncle, but he can be…difficult…’

‘A bitchy diva. Call it what it is, Noctis,’ said a voice behind them. Prompto might have shrieked. Noct turned around with a grin.

‘Pf, don’t let my uncle hear you say that, Gilgamesh. He would have a fit.’

‘Oh, you know he would love that. He would even print it on a shirt…’

‘Yeah, he might,’ Noct snickered.

’So, what brings you here?’ the man asked, eyeing Prompto, who was now hiding behind Noctis.

‘I was fed up with school and needed some time out. Don’t tell dad.’

‘I am paid to take care of your uncle, not to snitch to your father, Noctis.’

‘Yeah, thanks.’

‘So…do you need a guide then? I could show you around.’

It wasn’t the worst idea. They could idle around and do nothing, or say yes to Gilgamesh and maybe do something worthwhile. Noctis for sure could not make a sightseeing tour for his friend, despite having spent quite some time in the building ever since he was a kid.

But before Noctis could take him up on that offer, the doors behind them opened with such vehemence that they banged off the walls, (which was quite a feat, as they were ornate double doors).

None other than the aforementioned “bitchy diva” strode into the room.

‘This is an absolute disaster of the most tragic proportions! My career is over! The artistic community will ostracise me, the public will shun me! I shall hide in an abandoned shack for the rest of my, very numerous I might add, living days. Gil, I wish for you to take me home and then preferably stay the night, so I can forget all these horrors in your embrace. Oh, hello there, nephew!’

Gilgamesh’s mumbled protests of ‘It’s only ten in the morning Ardyn…’ went unheard.

‘Uncle, seriously? I’ve brought a guest…’ Noct grimaced.

‘Ah, finally landed a girlfriend, have you?’

‘Prompto is not a girl.’

‘I’m not his girlfriend!’

Noct paused in his defence and turned to his companion, blinking slowly.

‘Seriously Prompto, that’s the one you get upset about…?’

‘Shut up, Noct…’ Prompto muttered, blushing.

Ardyn waved his hands a few times in the air, having absolutely no care for his nephew’s gender-and-or-relationship-dilemma.

‘Boyfriend then, whatever.’

He took one look at Prompto, or more like his ensemble and addressed Noctis again. ’Say, dear nephew, is that not the sweater I gave you last year? I hope you do not give them up for charity. Those are priceless items I craft _specifically_ for you,’ he gasped mock-insulted.

‘I _lent_ it to him, get off the topic uncle.’

‘And why, pray tell, would you do that? Did he spend the night and needed something to wear this chilly morning?’ Ardyn needled, eyebrows moving comically up and down.

‘…How hasn’t anybody strangled you yet…’

 

Gilgamesh chose that moment to zone out of this kindergarten-quarrel and towered over the newcomer.

‘Please excuse these two idiots. Haven’t had the chance to properly introduce myself. Gilgamesh Izunia, bodyguard to Ardyn over there. Nice to meet you!’

‘I– Prompto! Prompto Argentum! Nice to meet you too.’

‘So, are you and Noctis classmates or…?’

‘Yes! I mean, we used to be, back in high school, but then we went our separate ways. School-wise only, we are still bes– ahm, friends.’

‘I can see that. Well, welcome to Hell. Excuse me a second,’ Gilgamesh smiled before stepping between the Lucis Caelums. ‘We have a guest right here. Behave yourselves. What was this tragedy you were so hung up about a minute ago?’

‘The worst possible thing happened. There was this model guy and I do not even–!’ Ardyn stopped mid-sentence. He stepped around his guard and eyed Prompto, like a hawk eyes a very delicious piece of prey, scuttling about the grass unassuming.

Nobody could do anything aside from gaping in shock, when he whipped Prompto’s sweater up to his neck. ‘Oh, never mind! I've just found the solution! Come on!’

‘Ardyn!’ came the abhorred chorus of Noctis and Gilgamesh as Prompto was spun around and towed away.

‘Hush now, I’ve found my new model! Gil, get someone from HR, will you?’

‘Wha-?’

‘Uncle, you haven’t even asked him if he wanted to help you out or not. You can’t play puppets with actual people…’

‘Oh, all right then, do you want to model for my new collection…what was your name again?’

‘It’s Prompto, sir…’

‘Dear, do me a favour and never ever call me "sir" again in this lifetime. Or the next. So? Is that a yes? I take it as a yes.’

Prompto dangled in the designer’s grip as they reached a room. A room that looked suspiciously like a studio, ready for a photoshoot.

‘Ardyn!’ Noct cried, stomping in after them.

‘Noctis!’ Ardyn grinned, pushing Prompto down into a chair. ‘Make-up people! I need your magic, chop-chop! And somebody wheel in that little side-project we’ve been working on!’

‘Gilgamesh, little help here?’ Noct pleaded.

‘Someone from HR is on the way.’

‘This is _not_ helping…’

‘Can I please have a second with you?’ Gil asked his charge. Not waiting for an answer, he took Ardyn by the arm and dragged him out of hearing distance. Noctis spluttered, hands in the air, then turned to his bestie.

‘Okay, Gil is distracting him, let’s run for it.’

‘What? Noct, come on, no!’

‘Are you kidding me?’

Noct stopped trying to pull Prom out of the chair. And out of the reach of the two make-up artists who appeared by the chair as if by magic. They started prepping Prompto the second they got there. According to what guidelines, Noctis did not know. Ardyn must have beamed it into their brains, or something.

Noctis looked at them very pointedly, eyebrows vanishing under his bangs. They took that look as it was meant and had the good grace to leave them alone for a minute.

‘Noct, it’d be rude!’

Prompto, the Astrals bless him, really looked like he believed that.

‘Kidnapping people and forcing them to work _is_ rude. How are you even fine with this? You always say how you hate showing off your body…’

‘I know; I’m freaking out right now! But dude, this is the first time I’m meeting any of your relatives and I don’t want to make a bad first impression.’

‘Oh, come on, who cares what Uncle Ardyn thinks? He probably has made up some messed up version of you in that weird head of his already anyways…’

‘I do! If it– I don’t know; if it gets too much, you can rescue me or something, but I really wanna try, okay?’

‘Okay.’ Noct muttered. ‘You say “chocobo” and I’ll get you out of here, no questions asked.’

Prompto beamed up at Noctis. The make-up people slithered back to them and Noct never felt more glad for the distraction. (And by never he meant the last seventy-two hours.) He was so utterly weak for that smile. It was like the first real strong rays of sun that one could happily bask and take a nap in. Only, in Noctis’ opinion, Prompto’s smile was even better than that. Which was something, considering how much he liked naps.

He tried to sneak closer to his uncle and his bodyguard; maybe eavesdrop a bit as the artists started working on Prompto yet again. Then decided that staying close to his buddy would probably be the wiser option, so he started up King’s Knight on his phone and settled in by the wall.

 

***

 

‘What are you doing, Ardyn?’

‘What ever do you mean?’

‘This whole…thing…you’re doing…?’ Gilgamesh whispered, eyeing him with the suspicion he had every right to aim at the man. Nothing Ardyn ever did was what it seemed.

‘I’m appalled, Gil. You said I needed a hobby.’

‘Needling your nephew and his friend is _not_ a hobby! What are you up to?’

‘I only aim to help, darling; why would I be “up to” anything…?”

‘You do know that grinning like that makes you look anything but inconspicuous?’ Gil deadpanned. An assistant pushed in a hanger full of black and leather and vanished the way he came. ‘And what are these? This is not the line you planned on shooting today…’

‘Oh but this _will_ be the line we will be shooting today! I could picture it the second I spared Noct’s little friend a proper glance; I mean look at him! Would be a waste not to put all that blond innocence into _these_. And of course this line goes much better with that fair complexion of his. I mean, have you seen those freckles on his face?’

Gilgamesh glared even harder at that answer.

‘Call it an artistic whim if you must. And I must say I’m touched, you keeping track of my work!’ Ardyn mock-swooned, leaning into his bodyguard’s personal space.

‘That’s my job, Ardyn. Keeping track of everything you do and trying my best to stop you, if you want to do something epically stupid. Like right now.’

‘A little matchmaking never hurt anyone,’ Ardyn countered.

‘Matchma– What are you talking about?’

‘Oh, come now darling, just look at them. I don’t know about that little blond puppy, but my nephew looks smitten enough. I’m merely providing a bit of…fuel. Or a push, however you wish to look at it.’

Gil buried his face in his palm, taking a fortifying breath.

‘All right. One; this is a foolish idea, I don’t even know where you are getting all this…and two; please behave yourself. This is Noctis’ friend we are talking about, and I’m not even exaggerating when I say probably his only friend.’

‘Ah, but you are. What about Glasses and Muscles?’ Gilgamesh looked at him, gaze very much disapproving. ‘All right then, Ignis and Gladio…’

‘See, you _can_ be decent! It’s not so hard. And that’s not the same. He made friends with this boy on his own volition…you know how he has been since the accident…’

‘I _do_ know Gil; I was there….no need to guilt-trip me.’ There was a pause, then a cat-like grin. ‘I’ll behave like the embodiment of a horde of angels.’

‘Oh, gods…’

 

Ardyn, deeming this cheerful little chat finished, turned on his heels with as much bravado as could be expected from him and strode back to the make-up chair.

‘How are we doing? Make it more...dark and tragic, but keep it natural. The freckles need to shine through. People, I need a hairstylist!’

‘You can say that again…’ Noct muttered, not even looking up from his phone. Prompto snorted, then had the guiltiest, puppy-dog-look on his face the next second.

‘I’m so sorry! You don’t need a stylist; I think you look…fine?’

‘Don’t worry little bird, I know I look fabulous. Noct, you could learn some manners from your friend here,’ Ardyn remarked offhandedly, fingers combing through Prompto’s wild locks. ‘Not bad, but I want it to be more…fierce!’

A stylist stepped up to them as Ardyn finished re-organising Prompto’s hair. He nodded at the instructions and set to work. At some point a very gruff lady arrived in the studio with a bunch of papers in her hand. She wasn’t even trying to be amiable. She shoved the bundle at Noctis and stood there waiting with a sour face, righting her glasses occasionally.

This is what Ignis would be like, if he didn’t know how to have fun, Noctis thought to himself. And if he were a girl, of course.

‘Why me? Give this to Prompto!’

‘Oh, nephew use your head.’ Ardyn tsk-ed at him, popping up at his left. ‘A; your little friend is pretty busy right now getting ready. B; you are more familiar with the wordings of official papers and C; you would want to read it anyway. I know you have your little lover boy’s best interests at heart.’

‘He is no one’s “lover boy”. But yes I do. Now, let me read in peace,’ Noct commanded, shuffling the papers very studiously.

So Ardyn did just that and went to pester the assistants instead. According to the designer, the background was “not miserable enough”. If anyone asked Noct, it was as plain and grey as they came.

Noctis could see Gilgamesh from the corner of his eye, lingering near Prompto. Nobody would think that the bodyguard had a watchful eye on the blond, but Noct has had occasions aplenty to see his own bodyguard do the same.

Good, at least somebody was looking out for him, Noct noted as he flipped through the contract a second time.

He didn’t give it a third read; the sooner the HR lady of the Undead was out of the studio, the better. Her standing around motionless and staring unblinking was starting to get unnerving. So Noct gave Prompto an abridged version of the contract. The boy shrieked when they got to the numbers, scaring the hairstylist so badly he almost tore the lock of hair he was working with right out.

Noctis kept staring at him, obviously not understanding the reason behind scaring his uncle’s workforce to death about a number.

‘That’s a _lot_ of money, dude!’ Prompto whispered, eyes wide as saucers. Well, more like screeched in a high-pitched voice. The stylist just snickered and continued unrelenting in his quest to gas them with hairspray. ‘Are you sure he’s not buying my kidney or my soul or something?’

Noctis snorted.

‘I’m sure, there is nothing in here about your kidney. For this kinda job this is pretty basic salary.’

‘But I cannot take this, Noct, that’s–‘

‘Yes, you can. And you will. The least he can do for putting you through all this, is to pay you for your time. Which, by the way we could be spending with something _fun_. Here.’ He forced a pen into Prompto’s hand, navigating it to the paper. ‘Sign here. I want to spend my evening on my couch having take-out and playing “Menace Beneath”.’

At Prompto’s sad stare, he added ‘Yes, with you.’

Prompto beamed at him again with that infectious smile of his. Noctis, instead of embarrassing himself with something like blushing, gruffly took the signed papers out of his hand and showed them at the waiting woman. She shuffled through the contract, deemed it satisfactory and vanished without a word.

With nothing much to do, Noct started up King’s Knight again. That stupid third coin was hiding from him somewhere on this gods-forsaken marshy wetland of a level. This was his fourth run and he just could not find it. He finally got through to a small enclosure, but then never got to know if the coin was hiding there or not, because Prompto shrieking ‘What?!’ made him drop his phone.

 

‘I said strip,’ Ardyn repeated.

‘Here?!’

‘No. In your bedroom…’ came the deadpan answer. ‘Of course here! Come now, we haven’t got all day!’

‘Alright, that’s– fine! Haven’t really thought this bit through…’ Prompto muttered, voice muffled by the sweater and vest coming up over his head. The trousers and the rest followed suit; all piled up on the chair he has been sitting on.

‘Here!’ Ardyn pushed a pair of shiny, black trousers at him. ‘I think we might as well start with this set. Someone get me– what’s your shoe size, boy?’

‘Te-ten?’

‘The new leather boots; knee high, size ten!’ Ardyn barked at no one at particular. One assistant, (in glasses that cost probably more than Prompto’s monthly rent), nodded and hurried off. Prompto tried his best to wriggle into the trousers.

‘Are you sure that these are the right size?’

‘Naturally. Somebody help him!’

‘No! I can ma–’ Prompto protested, but already two pairs of helping hands wrangled the trousers onto him. ‘–nage… Thank you, I guess…’

The other assistant got back and Prompto was stuffed into the boots. His top half was still embarrassingly bare. Folding his arms in front of his chests did not help much. Noctis blinked up from his phone, but averted his gaze as soon as their eyes met.

Any awkwardness was forgotten when Ardyn got up into his face and pushed various garments up to his chest, humming. He seemed deep in thought, ignoring Prompto entirely and concentrating solely on choosing the perfect match to the shiny trousers.

‘Ah, this is the one!’

Prompto looked at the piece in question. It was all shiny and black as well. The sleeves were long, but the length of the rest of it was…well, there was no length to the other part of the garment. If he had to guess, he would say it would cover his pectorals, and only barely.

‘Uhm…that’s it?’

‘What’s _it_?’

‘Is this the…whole outfit?’

‘No, you are right. Do we have those fake earrings somewhere here? The ones we couldn’t use last time?’

‘…not what I meant…’ Prompto muttered as he was expertly buckled into the weird piece of clothing.

He would never be brave enough to wear anything like this. The whole ensemble was way too…provocative and daring for his tastes. Baring his whole midriff like this…not like he had anything to hide; he worked real hard to get into shape ever since he was twelve. He should be proud. He was proud.

But there was a huge step between being proud and wearing this outfit…

Then again, he only had to survive this shoot and then he could go back to his own wardrobe. It would be fine, he kept repeating to himself. Who knew, the pictures could come out nice, even? And Noct wouldn’t look too weird at him after this. Probably.

Noctis tended to embrace Prompto’s quirks up to this point. His weird jogging regime, his obsession with chocobos (not like Noct was better in any way in that regard), his constant need to take pictures. He didn’t even tease Prompto for shrieking whenever they played some spooky game. Well, not much anyways.

So trying to make a good impression on Noctis’ uncle shouldn’t be too weird. Right?

Before he could further contemplate his own rhetorical questions, said uncle tugged him towards the set.

‘Now, I want this to be as melancholy and subtly dark as possible, so try to look lovelorn and lost,’ Ardyn instructed as he fixed a few strands in front of Prompto’s face.

Prompto paled. Standing around and trying _not_ to be goofy he could maybe do, but this? This sounded a bit too much. He never did anything like this ever in his life, how should one look “lovelorn and lost”?

Prompto looked around for Noctis, as if he could somehow help...

‘Ah, perfect, you’re a natural, I see. Although, tone down the confusion a bit,’ Ardyn said as he went to stand beside the photographer. Prompto dearly wished he stood on the other side of the camera. That’s where he was comfortable. Taking pictures of all he loved.

He took a deep breath; he committed to this, so he would see this through. Looking lost would not be a problem, he decided. He _felt_ lost, standing awkwardly in the middle of the grey set. He could see Noct stand around his uncle, eyes glued to his phone. Must be bored out of his mind, Prompto thought. He was still glad, that Noctis did not abandon him. Maybe he could buy a snack or something as a thank you later…

‘Somebody put something suggestive on, I cannot stand this silence!’ Ardyn barked. Prompto never heard that music before, but after a few seconds he could safely say that it was a bit too…racy for his tastes. Seemed to fit Ardyn perfectly though…

‘Marvellous. Let’s get this done, shall we?’ he smiled at Prompto and the camera snapped the first picture.

 

Noct looked up at the sound of the shutter, but turned his gaze back to his phone a second later.

Interesting, Gil thought as he stepped up to the young man.

‘Is that game really more captivating then your friend?’ he asked innocently.

‘What? No, of course not…’

‘Then why have you not looked up from your phone since they started?’

‘I– what? I have! There’s no– I just want to…finish this level?’

Gilgamesh only hummed at Noctis’ fluttered stammering and watched on as the small pixelated character on the phone’s screen dashed through even more pixels. He never really understood the hype with this game…

Noctis’ character reached a clearing where something large and ugly appeared – a boss, Gil guessed. There was a lot of colour and flying, sparking whatnots. Finally, the level cleared and Noctis reluctantly locked his phone, shooting glimpses in Prompto’s direction.

Damn the Gods, was Ardyn right…?

‘So…what horrid lecture did you not want to go to today?’

‘Lecture? Oh! I have no idea what classes I was having today…’

‘Noctis…’

‘Gil, don’t even start…if I want some mothering, I can always find Ignis…’

Gilgamesh held up his hands in surrender, palms up. They watched on as Ardyn worked and Prompto tried to keep up with his artistic vision. And weird poses.

‘He is good,’ Gil noted. ‘A bit awkward, but good. Has he done this before?’

‘Pff, no. Prom is more comfortable taking the pictures. He is actually very good at it.’

‘So, he is skipping photography school, just so you won’t bore yourself to death?’

‘No, he– he is working. And it’s his day off. And actually, I am skipping because of him…’ Noctis finished in a mumble.

Interesting turn of events.

‘You what now?’

‘He texted me this morning and…I don't know, he sounded…sad? So I thought…’ Noct trailed off. Gil let him. He learned early on that Noctis sometimes needed the time to get things out. Especially, if those things were a bit more private. ‘I thought we could catch a photoshoot here or something. Cameras always cheer him up. But this was not what I had in mind…’

‘Hah, one can never know with your uncle around…’ Gil chuckled. ‘You know we can call this off if you want? I wouldn’t want Prompto to be even more uncomfortable.’

Noct only nodded absentmindedly in answer, eyes fixed on Prompto. His friend tried to lean back and not fall on his ass, as Ardyn shouted ‘More!’.

Gilgamesh looked back at Noctis. Was that a blush on his face?

He did not have time analyse it, as Ardyn strode over to them and grabbed Gil by the arm.

‘I need you to hold him, come on!’

‘Come again?’

‘He cannot hold the pose I want! And I must have this shot. The contrast of the black leather and the arch of his pale body would be a magnificent combination. Like the crescent of the moon on a desolate night. So, I thought if we go with this lost and tragic lovers theme anyway, I can combine the other lover’s “helping hand” into the pictures, so to speak.’ He rattled on. ‘Oh, now I have an even better idea! I might need both your hands.’

Gil wanted to voice that poor Prompto probably had enough on his plate with this whole scenario. He did not need an unfamiliar mountain of a man to put his hands all over him on the behest of a crazy fashion designer, but Noctis beat him to it.

‘I can do that!’ he said stepping up to them. His voice was confident, but he looked like a puppy that has just done something very embarrassing with the carpet.

Ardyn grinned. Gilgamesh felt the urge to head-butt a wall. Or Ardyn. He did not know yet what endgame this whole spiel was building up to, but he needed to keep his eyes peeled. He would not let Ardyn steer this whole thing into something untoward and upsetting for the boys.

‘No offence nephew, but you don’t look like you can take his weight with those noodle arms of yours…’ Ardyn goaded.

‘Noodle--?! I’ll let you know I’m keeping up my training, uncle. I can do more than “take his weight”.’

‘Can you now?’ Ardyn asked. It sounded far more lewd, than a simple sentence should. Noctis groaned at the tone.

‘Just…let’s get this over with,’ Noctis muttered and stomped off.

‘Ardyn…’ Gil tried in his best warning tone, but his charge only grinned at him wider.

‘I’m not doing anything.’

He totally was. But Gil did not know exactly what and could not call Ardyn out on it. So for now he slinked closer to the shoot, keeping a watchful eye on the boys. He would jump in and break this up if he must.

 

‘Thank the Gods you always dress so colourful, nephew,’ Ardyn mocked as he rolled up Noctis’ t-shirt sleeves. He grinned and went on to choose a few rings and bracelets.

‘Maybe you should stop sending me shit that’s all black, uncle. I would have a more cheerful wardrobe then, I'm sure,’ Noct grinned back.

‘Like you would wear them, if they were anything but dark.’

‘Try me-OWWW! That ring does not fit!’

‘Ah, well, too late. It’s on now. You can get it off with soap after the shoot, or something…’

Noctis gaped at his smiling uncle as a few more jewelleries found their way onto his hand and then Noct found himself on set.

‘Hey,’ Prompto shyly greeted. Noctis smiled. It proved to be an irritating reflex.

‘Come on, nephew, hold his waist. Prompto, now lean back as far as you can. Like that! Let your arm hang down and think of death or something.’ Ardyn quick-fired. ‘Now look up there! Great, but we need more close ups. I only want my nephew’s arms to be barely visible in these,’ he noted to the photographer. A few clicks later he gleefully clapped his hands. ‘Ah yes, exactly how I pictured. Now then…’

He strode over to his makeshift models.

‘Are we done?’ Noct grumped.

‘Oh, we are only getting started, nephew!’ Ardyn said with a smile that bode no good. The boys gulped audibly. ‘Stand behind him, will you? Good, now put your hands on his stomach!’

‘Uncle…!’

‘Oh, stop fussing. Here!’ Ardyn tutted and placed Noctis’ hands where he wanted them; fingers splayed over Prompto’s skin. All that jewellery a dark glint against the pale flesh.

‘You just have to say the word and we are out of here, okay?’ Noct whispered to him as soon as Ardyn traipsed back to the camera. He watched Prompto’s skin break out in goosebumps.

‘It’s okay. I’m okay. I think…’

‘…okay…’

‘Thanks for volunteering,’ Prom whispered back after a brief pause. ‘I don’t think I would have been comfortable, if it was not you…’

Noctis did not think he would have been comfortable with someone else touching Prompto like this, either. He tried not to dwell on it. That was a whole can of worms he was not ready to face yet, so he simply answered:

‘I know…’

‘Put your left hand higher, Noct! Yes, just slip it under the fabric, great!’

‘Ugh, sorry…’ Noct mumbled and did as instructed. He thanked all the Astrals that his best friend could not see his face right now. That would be all kinds of embarrassing.

‘Nah, your hands are…ahm, nice and warm.’

Noct snorted. Leave it to Prompto to compliment you on something even in the most awkward situations…

‘A bit less like a dead fish and a bit more like a possessive lover, Noct,’ came the new instruction.

‘How are you not embarrassed right now….’ Noctis grumbled, clutching more at Prompto.

‘I am a bit…? But, it’s you, dude, so it’s…kinda cool. I mean, we’re close anyways, this is no biggie, right?’

‘If you say so…’

‘All right, break it up! Wardrobe change! Let’s get a move on people!’ Ardyn directed, pulling Prompto from his nephew’s hands. Noct strode over to Gilgamesh with all the fake nonchalance he could muster. At least he tried to, until he chanced a glimpse at his very-much-almost-naked best friend, and tripped over his own foot.

 

‘Are you okay?’ Gil asked.

‘Sure.’

‘Good.’ The bodyguard paused, eyes flitting over Ardyn’s figure. When was the last time he saw his charge _this_ invested, he wondered…? ‘Your uncle seems to be having fun…’

‘Yeah, he does. Maybe a bit too much. You might have to help me hide the body at the end of the day.’

‘Gladly; but let’s hope it does not come to that.’

Noct very characteristically only grumbled in answer. It turned into a full on groan, complete with eye-rolling when Ardyn sing-songed ‘Oh, Noooct!’ and beckoned his nephew over to the set and a mostly dressed up Prompto yet again.

Gil stood by as Ardyn tortured the boys with another few changes of clothes, weird poses and probably way too high blood pressure. Noctis definitely was taking on an interesting hue in the face, with all those instruction his uncle has been giving him. Touch Prompto there! No, take his hand like that! Come on nephew, hold him like this; it was a wonder in Gil’s opinion that Noctis hasn’t popped a vein yet. Prompto must have had a calming effect on him, or something.

 

‘I need a bit more light here, people! And someone get me some charcoal muslin to flutter in the background! Make that a lot, we are not taking any chances,’ Ardyn barked, then started mumbling ‘…charcoal? Or maybe pebble…no, charcoal… AND A FAN!’ he shouted as an afterthought.

‘Even more lights? I’m warm all over enough as it is…’ Prompto chuckled miserably.

‘That's not the lights, darling boy…’ Ardyn deadpanned, righting Prompto’s hair yet again. Seemed to become a nervous habit, that one. ‘Would you stop blushing?! Make-up!! Seriously, letting my nephew anywhere near you was a dire mistake on my part…’

‘Well, you can always finish this without my hands in the picture,’ Noctis piped up.

‘No such luck, dear nephew! I still have a few more shots in my mind. They are going to be so achingly beautiful and heartbreakingly perfect, that anyone who will see them will burst into tears right away.’

‘…right…’ Noct answered and buried his head in his phone once again, not understanding why pictures of clothes had to be either of those things, or why Ardyn needed people to cry over them.

He did not really care either way; he just wanted to be done with it, go home and have a nap.

Then, he wished the ground would just swallow him up. That daemon of an uncle of his put Prompto in a turtleneck faux leather vest. “Vest” might be an overstatement. It was more like a weird breastplate. It had no backside whatsoever, only two straps holding the garment onto Prom’s chest. The low-riding pants from the same material definitely did _not_ help any.

Ardyn made the photographer snap a few shots of only Prompto, standing all lonely and deserted in front of the sea of muslins, waving like forlorn flags of war. Noct started to get the picture his uncle was trying to paint. He also wanted to comfort Prompto, when Ardyn made him kneel on the ground, head hung, utterly defeated. Not like there was any real need; this was all make-believe in the end and his friend was not actually plagued by the memory of a lost love. Gil was right, Prompto was quite talented at this.

‘Eos to Noct, is anybody home?’ Ardyn tutted, clicking his fingers in front of Noctis face.

‘What…?’

‘Get over there and caress his back.’

‘I should what now--?’

‘Do you need me to demonstrate?’ Ardyn grinned.

‘Please, don’t…I’m going already.’

 

It took a few tries to position Noctis out of the shoot, but still close enough so that he could reach Prompto. Then to Ardyn’s biggest dismay his nephew patted that inviting slab of skin like he would one of the fishes he was so fond of catching. Gil snorted somewhere to the left of him and Ardyn felt the sudden urge to strangle them both.

Ah, the things he did for family…

‘Nephew, I know you have zero experience, but do try to imagine being apart from the love of your life. You wanted nothing more than to spend your life together till death do you part, but that day came too soon. He has no-one now, because you left him and this is your last visit to this earthly realm. Try picturing that this is your last chance to ever touch him, to give him a semblance of comfort. To make peace.’

‘Right…’ Noctis muttered, his touches much more in line with Ardyn’s vision now than before. Not perfect, but they could work with that, Ardyn decided.

‘All right, let’s get that last outfit in here!’ Ardyn ordered, already buckling his model out of the most recent dress. ‘You can keep those trousers on, we will do some close up shots so no-one will see them anyway. I want the focus to be on your face, a change of shirt should be enough.’

Prompto muttered an ‘okay…’ into the faux leather that was being pulled over his head and crossed his arms over his bare chest as soon as he could. Ardyn pushed something soft at him.

‘Here, put that on, would you?’

‘…’

‘What now?’

‘That’s a …crop top…’

‘I’m aware, thank you, but as I said, not much will be seen from that.’ Ardyn assured him and pushed the top over his head. It was as short as the garment they started the shooting with. Much more comfortable at least, both in fabric and cut. One could say it was almost sporty, even. ‘Somebody come here and fix his hair please! And let’s take those backgrounds down, we only need a plain colour for this last one.’

When all seemed to be according to Ardyn’s wishes, he tugged his unassuming nephew into the set for a final hurrah.

‘Now, Noct, you are going to kneel here and reach up with both hands to cup his face. And do it lovingly,’ he commanded and strutted back to the camera and the adjoined monitors. ‘Prompto dear, you look into the camera and imagine it is your lost love. Be sad! Be tragic! Feel the loss. More!’ Ardyn sighed. ‘Just pretend you’re seeing Noctis for the last time in your whole life…’

Ah that did the trick. Darling Prompto looked at the brink of tears. Now to sort out his nephew.

‘Noctis, get closer, your hands are at a weird angle like this. Closer! Oh, by the gods…’ Ardyn stomped over to them and smushed Noctis face into Prompto’s stomach. ‘Seriously, you are not a blushing maiden, get in there.’

He quickly readjusted Noct’s fingers on Prompto’s cheeks and vanished as fast as he came.

 

‘Come on, nephew, move those fingers. This is your only way to show Prompto that everything will be all right, even after you are gone. He will be fine, because although you won’t be there anymore, your love is eternal.’

‘If I don’t die of embarrassment right now, I’ll definitely kill my uncle after this,’ Noctis grumbled into Prompto’s skin. His stomach muscles trembled under Noct’s cheek.

‘You are welcome to try, nephew, but please stop groaning death threats into my model’s belly. There’s nothing tragic about the face he is making right now…’

Prompto doubled over, laughing freely now, either at the dialogue, or because of Noct’s final rumbling groan-attack at his stomach.

‘Unbelievable…’ Ardyn mock tutted as he got the two of them up the floor. He arranged them in arms reach and placed Noct’s palms back over Prompto’s cheeks. ‘All right children, let’s finish this.’

‘Yes, please…’ Noctis moaned looking at the very industrial looking ceiling of the studio. Anywhere but at Prompto. His heart could not take the sight of him leaning into his touches, just as Ardyn instructed, gazing at him like at a lost lover Noctis was _not_.

He was so preoccupied with focusing his gaze over at the far side of the set, that Noctis missed out on two things: Prompto looking at him like a kicked puppy, (which Ardyn rejoiced about) and his thumb moving dangerously close to Prompto’s mouth.

Then in-between his lips.

The whole room seemed to freeze, as they stared at each other like two frightened anak calves.

‘Sorry– ’ Noct started, but Ardyn’s shouted ‘YES!’ killed off any incoming apology.

‘That’s good, keep that up boys! That’s the intimacy I want to see in a lover’s farewell. Sad passion!’

It will be a farewell indeed, Noctis thought, because he will pass away in a minute. Looking into Prompto’s fake-sad face, while he touched said face all over was too much anyways…

Feeling those soft lips under his fingertips while they were staring at each other was pure torture. He could not think of any valid reason why his uncle should inflict such cruelty upon him. Or Prompto.

But mostly him. He was sure his face must be beet-red by now and he knew he would never live that down. His last hope was that this would end soon and there won’t be any more embarrassing bodily reactions to deal with.

‘Prompto, be a dear and grab onto his left hand. That’s it. Now turn your face into his palm!’

Prompto did. Noctis felt the flutter of eyelashes and a whoosh of hot breath.

Then, a soft kiss, barely there. Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods…

Was this how he died? Falling into a heap on his uncle’s studio floor, because his best friend placed the faintest of accidental kisses onto the palm of his hand? He started to break out in cold sweat and his knees felt weak. Oh, gods…

‘Aaand, it’s a wrap people! Let’s finish this up before I have to explain to my dear brother why his son died of heart failure,’ Ardyn announced with a smile.

‘Finally,’ Noctis cried, snatching his hands back as if burnt. ‘Prom, get dressed. I’m ordering pizza right now. And a taxi.’

‘Pizza!’ Prompto sounded as overjoyed as if Noctis just promised him a puppy. Or two million gil. ‘From the chocobo-place?’ he asked from somewhere inside his borrowed sweater.

‘Of course from the “chocobo-place” …’ Noctis smiled down at the mop of unruly hair emerging. Prompto’s face popped out finally and he grinned back.

‘You are the BEST!’

 

‘This is all very delightful and cute, children, but shoo. I have a wine bottle waiting for me at home. With my name on it, quite literally,’ Ardyn cooed, pushing the boys through the studio doors. Gilgamesh appeared at his side and elbowed him in the ribs. ‘What now, darling?’

Gil stared at him deadpan.

‘All right already. Thank you for all your help. Your money should be on your account before the week is out. Nephew, I shall send you a gift basket or something.’

‘Gods, please don’t. Happy to help, and all that,’ Noct muttered. ‘What are you gonna do with all this, by the way?’

‘Oh, nothing. A small-ish campaign probably…a look-book, those sort of things, you know how it goes,’ Ardyn trailed off.

‘No, I don’t…’

‘Well, never mind. Right then, see you around!’ Ardyn finished and vanished the way he came. Gil shook his head at his retreating form and stepped up to Prompto.

‘It was a joy meeting you. Hope you will be a more frequent occurrence from now on,’ he said, sending a look Noctis’ way as he said that last part.

Although Prompto seemed to handle Ardyn pretty well, who knew what the verdict would be once he had time to process everything. Time would tell, Gil decided as he waved the boys good-bye in the lobby.

He found Ardyn back at the studio, giving out his last orders, his bag clutched under his arm, evidently ready to leave.

‘— and I’ll need the proofs by tomorrow. And the look-book designs by the day after, preferably. Good job people, I’m out,’ he announced and stepped up to Gil, still standing in the doorway. ‘Care to take a tired designer home?’

‘If I see one, I’ll definitely give them a ride,’ Gil quipped back, falling in step with his charge.

‘Most amusing…’

‘You love it.’

‘Gods save me, I do.’

‘You seemed to be in your element today. Almost as if you were…having fun.’

‘Ah, well. This was an interesting side-project to work on.’

Ardyn was the picture of nonchalance as he answered, but Gil could see the soft smile hiding in the corner of his lips.

‘Are you not upset?’

‘Why would I be? We had a successful day, Gil.’

‘Yes, but your little plan did not seem to work.’

Ardyn looked at him like a very gleeful five-year-old. A gleeful and evil five-year-old.

‘Oh, but it did. I was fearing for my dear nephew’s physical wellbeing all day long. I think he was this close to getting an aneurism. And when he accidentally touched his little crushes’ lips in the end! Priceless! This was merely phase one.’

‘Well, you might need to step up your game, whatever your phase two might be…’

‘Just watch, darling. Just watch. So?’ Ardyn asked on the step of his headquarters.

‘Yes, I’ll take you home.’

‘Your place or mine?’

‘ _Yours_. And then I’m off to the gym and you can have a lonely night in with that bottle of wine you mentioned.’

‘Or I can go with you and after the gym, we can both enjoy that bottle of wine. It’s a vintage Burgundy Behemoth, you know. Year 726.’

Gil stopped in his tracks in the parking lot. Damn Ardyn and his vile ways…but, he reasoned, it has been a long time ago they both had a night off.

‘You drive a hard bargain…but no nasty business,’ Gil warned as he got into his car.

‘I would not dream of it.’

 

***

 

Not even two weeks later, the day found Noctis wondering about downtown, bubble tea in hand, sunglasses on. He was contemplating not turning up for his final lecture, but he just got an earful from Ignis about some papers two days ago. He was not keen on a repeat this soon, if word got out that he skipped. Again.

So he turned the corner slurping on his drink when his phone rang. It was the King’s Knight theme tune, so it could only mean one thing: Prompto. At least he would have a nice trip back chatting up his BFF, he thought and picked up.

‘Hey, Prom, whassup?’

‘Ah, Noct, hey dude…so…have you been to the city yet?’

‘I’m just going back to my last class, why? Did something happen? You sound…freaked out…’

The spun out nervous laughter on the other end was all the answer he needed.

‘Prom, are you okay? Do you need me to get you?’

‘No, I'm– No, never mind, I’m fine. Talk to you after your classes, dude!’

Noct did not even have the time to say his goodbyes; the phone already beeping in his ear.

‘Strange,’ he noted as he put it away. He stopped at a light, eyes fixed on his tea as he hoovered up as much of the jelly bits with his straw as he could in one go. The light was still red. He looked up.

And he _saw_.

A whole billboard on top of the building opposite of him. All grey, all misty and tragic. There was Prompto, lit like an angel, glowing like the moon over the dusty remains of a war-torn city. Eyelashes fanning over his cheek, his cute freckles edited to perfection, his barely clad torso angled like a dancer’s.

And then, there were Noctis’ hands alright, all pale and see through, cradling Prom’s face. A matching set of rings visible on their touching hands. No, not visible. Highlighted. The words “For the love eternal” tastefully edited into the cloudy grey of the background.

The tea fell to the floor. Soon there was not much of it left as the busy city people pushed their way over to the other side of the road. Noctis kept on staring at the poster, unable to move.

He never made it back to that lecture.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulation, you have reached the end!  
> Hope you had fun! If you want to scream at me in inarticulate ways on [tumblr](http://nightxshade.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/PearlPugly) about FFXV (or whatever else), then please, feel free.  
> And hey, thanks for reading! ♥♥♥ ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
